The movie stars
by Jamester7
Summary: <html><head></head>Eli, Adam, and Drew are famous actors. When they bump into Clare, Alli, and Fiona there life will change.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Eli, Drew, and Fiona are 19 and Clare, Adam, and Alli are 18. Eli, Drew, and Adam are famous and Alli, Clare, and Fiona are not.**

Eli's pov:

I just got done filming one of my movies and it was awesome. My name is Elijiah, but I perfer Eli Goldsworthy. I have the two awesome best friends, Adam and Drew Torres. They are actors to. We have girlfriends, but lately we haven't had chemistry with them. My girlfriend is Bianca DeSousa, Drew's is Holly J Sinclair, and Adam's is Anya MacPhearson. They aren't famous, but they are now since they are with us. I think that's why they are dating us, is for the pictures and spotlights.

"Guess what" said Adam, he looked annoyed.  
>"What?" me and Drew asked.<br>"I was at that premire yesterday remeber and Anya literally made a stop at every camera and kept pushing people out of the way because she wanted her picture taken" said Adam.  
>"Same with me and Eli bro" said Adam's 1 year older brother. He was my age.<p>

Me, Adam, and Drew started walking the streets of Toranto, our home town until we all bumped into 3 girls and we all fell. They all got up and helped us up.

"Oh my god, we are so sorry" said the blue eye girl helping me up. I had to admit she was hot.  
>"It's okay, who are you?" I asked.<br>"I'm Clare Edwards, this is my best friend Alli Bhandari, and this is my other best friend Fiona Coyne" said Clare with a smile.  
>"Nice to meet you I'm Eli Goldsworthy, this is my best friend Adam Torres, and my other best friend Drew Torres" I said with a smirk.<br>"Well it was nice to meet you" said the Alli girl.

They all walked past us.

"Wait" said Adam.  
>"Yes" they all said.<br>"You don't no us" said Drew.  
>"We no you, but we aren't like crazy fan girls" said Fiona.<p>

They walked away after that. I looked at Adam and Drew.

"She's hot" said Drew.  
>"Wait, who" hoping he wasn't talking about my girl.<br>"Yea, who?" asked Adam.  
>"Alli, she is hot" said Drew I sighed with relief.<br>"Thank god, I thought you were gonna say Clare" I said.  
>"Thank god you didn't say Fiona" said Adam.<p>

We laughed and continued our walk.

*2 weeks later"

Eli's pov:

"Eliii" said Bianca wearing a dress. Tonight was one of my movie premires.  
>"Hey Bianca" I said putting on my tie.<br>"Bianca" squealed Holly J and Anya coming in infront of Adam and Drew they looked annoyed.  
>"Hey" said Bianca. I walked over to the guys.<br>"I hope there is alot of cameras, my outfit is to die for" said Bianca.

I looked at Adam and Drew.

"Bianca" I said she turned around.  
>"Yes" she said kind of mad, who cares.<br>"We're over, you aren't coming to the premire" I said with relief.  
>"What" said Bianca.<br>"Yea, leave, we are over I'll find a new date" I said.  
>"Fine, I was only dating you to become famous" said Bianca walking away.<br>"Anya we're over to" said Adam.  
>"Same with us Holly J" said Drew with a smile.<p>

They walked away. When they were completely gone I looked at Drew and Adam.

"Great, now we have to find new dates" I said grabing my sun glasses and walking out.  
>"Yup" said Adam.<br>"The premire starts in 2 hours, where are we gonna find dates?" asked Drew.

I shrugged and we all got in my car. We went to the park. Lucky for us there was no one there. We sat at a table until we saw the girls we bumpt into, 2 weeks ago come in with a frizbee. We all watched them until it hit me in the head. The girl that I thought was cute threw it and came running over.

"Oh my god I'm sorry, we were just messing around" said Clare helping me up.  
>"Nah it's cool" I said geting up.<p>

Just then Alli and Fiona came over.

"If there is anything we can do, just name it" said Fiona.

I looked at Adam and Drew and noded they noded also.

"There is this movie premire in 2 hours, be our dates" I said with a smirk.  
>"Besides that" said Clare walking away.<br>"Wait" I said running after her.  
>"What" she continued to walk.<br>"Just be my date, please" I begged.  
>"Fine, but here are the rules, you pick us up, we go to the premire, then you drop us right back off" said Clare.<br>"Deal" I said.  
>"Good, so who go's with who?" asked Fiona.<br>"Well Alli, want to be my date?" asked Drew.  
>"Fiona want to be mine?" asked Adam.<br>"Yes" said Alli and Fiona. Fiona gave Adam the address.  
>"Your going with me" I said with a smirk.<br>"Duh" she said walking away with Fiona and Alli.

We walked back to my car and we went to continue getting dressed. We waited for a perfect time, then we went to the address Fiona gave us. Once we got there Drew knocked on the door and Alli answered it in a knee length pink dress that ties around the neck with silver stilettos.

"Wow Alli you look... beautiful" said Drew with goglie eyes.  
>"Thanks, come in" said Alli leting us come in.<br>"Wow this is nice" I said looking around.  
>"It's Fiona's, Clare and Fiona will be down, they where doing there make up" said Alli.<p>

A couple minutes later Fiona came down in a yellow mid thigh dress with silver stilettos.

"Wow" said Adam speechless.  
>"Thanks, I guess" said Fiona with a smile.<p>

Moments later Clare came down in a black dress that came to mid thigh with silver stilettos. She was breath taken she had her hair straighten with the perfect amount of make up, wow.

"Damn Clare, you look hot" I smirked.  
>"Thanks" blushed Clare.<p>

We offered them our arms and walked them to the limo. I sat next to Clare, Alli sat next to Drew, and Adam sat next to Fiona. This is gonna be a good night.

**Another authors note: The dresses with be on my profile. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's pov:

The movie was awesome, but the cameras in my face were so annoying. We walked out to Eli's limo and we drove away.

"So, how did you guys like the premire?" asked Adam smiling.  
>"Fun" smiled Alli and Fiona.<br>"What about you Clare?" asked Eli.  
>"It was okay" I replied.<br>"Okay, what did you not like about it?" asked Drew confused.  
>"The cameras all up in my face, like damn need a breather" I said sighing.<p>

The boys laughed.

"What?" I asked confused.  
>"Your the first girl we meet that didn't like the cameras up in her space" laughed Adam.<br>"What can I say, I'm different" I sighed.  
>"I can tell" said Eli.<p>

We kept driving until we stoped at some place.

"Where are we?" asked Fiona.  
>"An after party" said Drew.<br>"Wait, the deal was you take us to the premire and then drive us home" spat Alli.  
>"Yes, but this will be a fun party" said Drew.<br>"Fuck this" I said geting out.

Fiona and Alli followed me. We started walking away. I relised where we were and Fiona's house wasn't that far from here. Only 15 blocks.

"Where are you guys going!" yelled Eli after us.  
>"It's called having a life" I turned around and kept walking.<p>

We kept walking and we heard foot steps from behind us. We got scared so we walked a little faster. The foot steps got faster also. Then we heard running and we got scared and whoever it was grabed us by the arms and we screamed, until we came face to face with Eli, Drew, and Adam.

"Damn Eli, give us a heart attack" I said holding my chest.  
>"Sorry, we thought you knew it was us" said Eli.<br>"If we did, why would we run?" asked Alli.  
>"Didn't think about that" said Drew.<br>"Just come to the after party with us and we will take you home right after" said Eli.  
>"No" I said stomping my foot on the ground.<br>"Please?" asked Eli.  
>"No" I replied.<br>"Please".  
>"No".<br>"Please".  
>"Fine!" I yelled.<br>"Thank you" said Eli.

They held out there hands and we walked right past them into the direction of the party. Eli, Adam, and Drew grabed our waists and we got right in. We walked in and it was some what packed. Me, Alli, and Fiona grabed a table while Drew, Eli, and Adam got us drinks.

"Guys, this was a bad idea" I said.  
>"Clare, everything will be fine" said Fiona.<br>"No, I have to get back home and pick her up from my mom, then head to the apartment" I said worrying.  
>"She will be fine" said Alli with a smile.<br>"Who will be fine?" asked Eli.  
>"No one" I said quick.<br>"Who Edwards?" asked Eli.  
>"I take care of a kid" I said looking down.<br>"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't no you were a mom" said Eli feeling bad.  
>"No, I'm not" I laughed.<br>"Wait, you were messing with me?" asked Eli with a smirk.  
>"No, I take care of my friend's daughter" I said.<br>"Oh, why can't she do it?" asked Adam.  
>"She died a couple days after she was born, but before she died she named me her god mother" I sighed.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry" said Eli.  
>"It happened 3 years ago" I sighed again.<br>"What was your friends name?" asked Drew.  
>"Jenna Middleton" I said.<br>"Did she name her daughter or did you?" asked Adam.  
>"Jenna did, she named her Emma Taylor Middleton" I said.<br>"Oh, what happened to the dad?" asked Drew.  
>"The dad abandoned Jenna when she found out she was pregnant and left her" I said pissed off at that.<br>"Douche bag" said Eli.

We laughed.

"So how old was Jenna, when she gave birth to the baby?" asked Eli.  
>"15 and she died at 15 and when she died K.C handed full custidy over to me, so he could live his life" I said.<br>"K.C" Adam was confused.  
>"Oh, the dad" I laughed.<br>"Oh, so do you go to school?" asked Eli.  
>"Nope, I graduated from high school and I'm taking college online, so I can take care of Emma" I smiled.<br>"That's cool" smiled Eli.  
>"What time you have to be home?" asked Eli.<br>"Before midnight" I sighed.  
>"Then let's have fun tonight" said Eli grabing my hand and we went to the dance floor.<p>

We started grinding with eachother. Once it hit midnight Eli took me to my mom's and I got Emma and she was sleeping so it was easier. Eli offered to drive me home. When we got to my apartment, Eli walked me to my door.

"Want to come inside?" I asked.  
>"Yea, sure" smiled Eli.<p>

I unlocked the door and we went inside. I put Emma in her room and I tucked her in. She looks just like Jenna, with the blue eyes and the blond hair. She only has K.C's nose and ears. I teared up a bit because I miss my other best friend. Yes we stoped being friends after she stole K.C, but then I forgave her and we became close again. I walked out of the room and walked into the living room to see Eli looking at pictures, he turned to look at me and when he saw me crying, he came over to me and I cried on him.

"Clare, what's wrong?" asked Eli concerned.  
>"I just, miss her" I said crying.<br>"Who, Jenna?" asked Eli.  
>"Yea" I sobbed.<br>"I'm sorry" said Eli.  
>"No, it's fine, I see her in Emma all the time" I said.<br>"I no it hurts, but it will get better" said Eli.  
>"Thanks" I smiled up at him.<p>

Eli sat there for an hour and then left. I put on pajamas and went to bed.

A/N: In this Julia never exsisted. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's pov:

I woke up the next morning to Emma waking me up.

"Aunt Clare I'm hungry" she said.  
>"Okay" I said sleepy.<p>

I got up and walked to the kitchen and made pancakes and sausage. I made a plate for me and Emma and we ate. We finished minutes later.

"Emma, go change into clothes" I said cleaning up.  
>"Okay" she went to her room. I started doing the dishes.<p>

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it" said Emma running to the door.

Eli's pov:

Adam, Drew, and I were infront of Clare's door. I rang the door bell. I heard a voice say 'I'll get it'. Seconds later Emma answered the door.

"Who are you?" asked Emma.  
>"I'm Eli, is Clare here?" I asked.<br>"Yes, aunt Clare, door!" yelled Emma and she walked away.

I saw Clare walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey" she smiled.  
>"Hey aunt Clare" I smirked.<br>"It makes it easier for her" said Clare.  
>"Okay" I said.<br>"Come in" Clare let us in.

We walked in and Clare shut the door. We sat on the couch and she sat on the chair across from us.

"Okay, what are you guys doing here?" asked Clare.  
>"We wanted to no if you, Fiona, and Alli would like to go on a date with us?" asked Adam.<br>"I thought the premire was a one time thing" Clare was confused.  
>"It was, but you guys are different" said Drew.<br>"Different, how?" asked Clare.  
>"Well, you guys don't like cameras in your personal space, but other girls we dated did" said Adam.<br>"I don't wanna date or go on a date with a star, I don't no about Alli and Fiona, but I don't" replied Clare.  
>"Why?" I asked.<br>"One, I don't want to have cameras in my space and two, I have to think about Emma right now" sighed Clare.  
>"Clare, just one date" I said.<br>"No Eli, I'm sorry, we can be friends if you want, but we won't be nothing more" replied Clare.  
>"Okay, I understand" I lied.<br>"I'm sorry, but if you want to ask Alli and Fiona you no were Fiona lives" said Clare.  
>"Okay, thanks, what is Alli's address just in case?" asked Drew.<br>"Fiona and Alli live together" smiled Clare.  
>"Oh, okay" replied Drew.<br>"Well, we will get out of your hair Clare" I said.  
>"Okay" she replied.<p>

We walked to the door. I turned around and waved and she waved back. We left and got into our limo.

"Dude, we're sorry" said Adam.  
>"Don't be, we will be friends, then we will date I don't give up that easy" I replied.<br>"True" Drew said.

Clare's pov:

"Aunt Clare, why did you say no to him?" asked Emma.  
>"Cause, Aunt Clare doesn't want to date" I replied.<br>"You can't live in fear forever" said Emma.  
>"I no" I replied.<p>

Emma walked into her room and I sighed. Why does life have to be so complicated all the time.

**A/N: sorry it took me so long.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eli's POV

I sent roses and chocolates to Clare's apartment. I put a note in the flowers asking for a date and to call me. I was sitting here reading my script for a new movie I'm doing when my phone rang. I looked at the caller i.d. and didn't recognize the number but answered it.

"Hello?" I said.  
>"Eli?" Said Clare.<br>"Yes?" I smirked.  
>"I told you know already." She replied.<br>"I know Clare just one date please I'll leave you alone after that." I replied.  
>"Eli I c-" I cut her off.<br>"Clare I swear if after the date you don't want to go on another one I'll leave you alone!" I replied telling the truth.  
>"Fine when?" Asked Clare.<br>"Tonight at 8 I'll pick you up." I said with a smile.  
>"Okay but before the date do you mind driving me to my moms to drop off Emma?" Clare asked.<br>"Sure no problem." I replied.  
>"See you at 8." Clare said.<br>"Yup see ya." I replied.

Clare hung up.

"YES!" I yelled.

I continued to read my script with a smirk on my face. Tonight was gonna be the best night of my life.  
>Clare's pov:<p>

I was sitting here watching t.v with Emma when the door bell rang and Emma answered it.

"Thank you." Emma said and shut the door.

She came back with chocolates and roses and handed them to me. I looked at the card in the roses and it was from Eli, asking me on a date and to call his cell. I picked up the house phone and dialed the number. It rang and he answered.

"Hello?" Said Eli.  
>"Eli?" I said.<br>"Yes" Eli replied.  
>"I told you know already." I replied.<br>"I know Clare just one date please I'll leave you alone after that." Eli said.  
>"Eli I c-" Eli cut me off.<br>"Clare I swear after the date of you don't want to go on another one I'll leave you alone after that!" Eli replied.  
>"Fine when?" I asked.<br>"Tonight I'll pick you up at 8." Eli said.  
>"Okay but before the date do you mind driving me to my mom's so i can drop Emma off?" I asked.<br>"Sure no problem." Eli replied.  
>"See you at 8." I replied.<br>"Yup see ya." He replied.

I hung up after that and Emma looked at me.

"What?" I asked.  
>"Aunt Clare has a date tonight." Replied Emma.<br>"Yup let me call my mom." I said.

I picked up the house phone and dialed my mom's number.  
>"Hello?" she answered.<br>"Hey mom." I said.  
>"Hey Clare how you doing?" Asked my mom.<br>"Good but can you do me a favor?" I asked.  
>"You want me to baby sit?" My mom asked.<br>"Yeah I was asked out on a date." I replied.  
>"Clare that's great of course I'll baby sit." My mother replied.<br>"Thank you and do you mind if she sleeps over?" I asked.  
>"Sure!" She replied.<br>"Okay thanks see you at 8." I said.  
>"Bye." she said.<p>

I hung up and went to go back Emma's stuff.

"Emma I will pick you up in the morning okay?" I said.  
>"Okay aunt Clare." Emma replied.<p>

We got her suit case ready and then I went into my room and picked out an outfit for tonight. I picked out a black dress that had thin straps and a design on the bottom with a yellow bow that goes around my waist. I picked out black heels and I went back into the living room. When it started getting close to 8 I got dressed into my outfit. I didn't need to shower since I did that this morning. I put on light make up and left my hair curly but I made my curls bouncier. I got Emma ready and we waited for Eli. I hope this night goes well.


	5. Chapter 5

Clare's pov:

I put on my outfit that I picked out for tonight. Emma and I were waiting for Eli when the doorbell went off. I answered it to see Eli in a all black suit.

"Wow" Said Eli.  
>"Yeah, same with you" I replied.<br>"Ready to go?" Asked Eli.  
>"Emma come on" I said.<p>

Emma came to the door with her suitcase.

"Hi" She said.  
>"Hi" Said Eli getting to her eye level.<br>"Who are you?" Asked Emma.  
>"Eli and you?" He asked even though he already knew.<br>"Emma" She smiled.  
>"Well nice to meet you Emma" Said Eli with a smirk.<br>"Same here and you should thank me" Said Emma and I rolled my eyes.  
>"For what?" Asked Eli.<br>"If it wasn't for me my aunt Clare would have said no" She giggled.  
>"Well thank you Emma" Said Eli looking at me and smirking.<br>"Okay come on" I said.

Emma walked out and Eli stood up. I locked the door and I walked along side Eli. We walked to a limo.

"Really" I said.  
>"Yeah" Replied Eli.<p>

I sighed and Eli's limo driver opened the door and Emma headed in with her suitcase, than me, than Eli. Eli told him where to go and we just sat there in silence until we got to my mom's house. When we pulled up I got out with Emma and my mom opened the door.

"A limo?" Asked my mom smiling.  
>"Yes, I have a date with a movie star" I said.<br>"Who?" Asked my mom.  
>"Eli Goldsworthy" I replied.<br>"I like his movies, tell him I said hi" Said my mom letting Emma in and shutting the door.

I walked back to the limo and took my seat.

"I won't bite" Said Eli with a smirk.  
>"I no" I replied.<p>

Eli got out of his seat and sat next to me.

"Much better" Eli smirked.

I rolled my eyes. We got there after 10 minutes of driving. We pulled up to a Chinese restaurant. The place looked empty. There was a sign that said private party.

"Eli we can't go there" I said pointing at the sign.  
>"Yes we can because I m the private party" Replied Eli.<br>"You rented out the restaurant" I said.  
>"Yeah" Replied Eli.<br>"Why?" I asked confused.  
>"For our date" Eli said in a 'duh' voice.<p>

We got out and walked to the door.

"I would have been fine with a burger king" I said.  
>"No, this is a date" Said Eli pulling me in.<p>

We sat at a both and ordered what we wanted. Eli and I just sat there making conversation. Soon are food came back out and we ate. Eli paid and we left. When we got into the limo Eli and I sat next to each other again.

"Thanks for the date" Said Eli.  
>"Your welcome" I replied.<br>"So can we do this again sometime?" Asked Eli.  
>"Maybe" I smiled.<p>

Eli smirked back at me. Eli looked at me like I was the only person left and crashed his lips to mine. Eli cupped my face and mine went to his waist. Damn this boy was a good kisser. Eli broke the kiss.

"Take us to my house" Said Eli.  
>"Why your house?" I asked confused.<br>"So we can finish this" Said Eli.

I was confused but Eli kissed me again. Eli laid me down and hovered above me and lifted my left leg to his waist. Eli slid his hand down my leg. Soon we came to a stop.

"We're here" Said his driver.

Eli pulled away.

"Thanks" He said.

Eli grabbed my hand and I grabbed my purse and Eli speed walked to the front door. Eli hurried and unlocked the door and went in. Eli turned on the lights and I stared at his mansion in 'awe'. Eli pulled me in for a kiss and soon Eli lifted me over his shoulder and ran upstairs. We got to a room that looked like Eli's and Eli through me on the bed and locked the door than hovered above me.

"Eli, we just met" I said.  
>"Yeah but you feel something for me like I do with you" Replied Eli.<p>

Eli kissed me and I kissed back. Soon our clothes were shed and we had sex.


	6. Chapter 6

*Next morning*

Clare's pov:

I woke up naked. Soon memories from last night came back to me. I looked to see a naked sleeping Eli. I quietly got up and got dressed and wrote a note to Eli and then walked out of the house. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and called my mom. It rang twice before she answered.

"Hey Clare" Said my mom.  
>"Hey mom, I'm on my way now okay" I said walking down this one street.<br>"Okay, I will see you in a little bit" Replied my mom.  
>"Okay, bye" I said.<br>"Bye" My mom said.

I hung up the phone and walked to my mom's. When I got there I walked in. My mom saw me and she smiled.

"Hey how was your date?" Asked my mom.  
>"Good" I said.<p>

My mom smiled than looked at me.

"Are you wearing the outfit you wore on the date?" Asked my mom.  
>"Yeah" I said nervously.<br>"You had sex" Whispered my mom.  
>"I didn't mean for it to go that far" I said.<br>"Clare" Said my mom.  
>"Okay I'm sorry, but I want to change so I'm going to take Emma" I said grabbing Emma's hand and suit case.<br>"Okay, call me later" Said my mom.

I nodded and we walked outside. We walked back to the apartment.

Eli's pov:

I woke up with a smile on my face. I slept with Clare and it was amazing. I looked to my right to see Clare gone. I looked on the floor to see her clothes gone to. I looked at the chair I have in my room and saw her purse gone as well. I saw something on the pillow Clare slept on. I saw it was a note and read it. The note said:

Eli,  
>Sorry that when you woke up I was gone. I didn't want to hurt you by telling you in person so I just wrote the note. Eli I think we should just stay friends. Last night was great but I got other things on my plate and I can't deal with fame right now. I also think you shouldn't see me or talk to me for a while.<p>

-Clare.

I had tears in my eyes. The girl I fell for writes me a note like this and expects me not to call. I got up and put on my boxers and grabbed my phone. I blocked the number and then dialed Clare's phone. After 4 rings she answered.

"Hello" Said Clare.  
>"Why would you write me this note?" I asked hurt.<br>"Eli, I took things to far last night" Said Clare.  
>"Clare, we had sex, it was filled with love and passion and now your saying stuff like you did in the note" I replied.<br>"Eli, I like you but I have to take care of Emma now and she is my number 1 priority" Said Clare.  
>"Clare, we need to talk about this" I said trying to find a reason to see her.<br>"No Eli but I do have to go so bye" Replied Clare hanging up.

My heart shattered. I will get her back if it's the last thing I do.


	7. Chapter 7

*3 months later*

Clare's pov:

Eli has been coming to my apartment to see me but I would never answer. I got a raise from work so I

moved to a nicer building. Eli would leave messages on my phone because I would not answer and Eli

found out I moved but didn't no where. The reason I no is because he left a message on my phone asking

me where I live. I have been wanting to talk to him because I found out last month I was pregnant. It was his

baby. Alli and Fiona no and they agreed to not tell Eli. I have a little baby bump. You would have to look

real close to see it. That is how small it is. Now I'm on my way to work because I just dropped Emma off at

school. When I got to my job I walked to my office. I was an editor for book writers. There was a knock on

my door and my assistant came in.

"Clare, some guy is here to see you" Said Veronica.  
>"Bring him in" I said typing on my laptop.<p>

I saw her nod and the door close. I than heard the door open again and shut I also heard it lock. I looked up

to see Eli.

"What?" I asked.  
>"Your ignoring me" Said Eli.<br>"Thought you'd take the hint" I said grabbing folders off my desk and going to the filing cabinet.  
>"I did, but I'm not giving up on what we had" Said Eli.<br>"We had nothing" I said placing the folders into the right section.  
>"So having sex with me was nothing?" Asked Eli.<br>"Eli, I told you I liked you, but I'm busy right now and I have a lot on my plate" I said trying not to mention

the baby.  
>"I no, I read the note, but give us a chance" Said Eli practically begging.<br>"I can't" I said.  
>"Why?" Asked Eli.<br>"Because I have a boyfriend" I said facing him.

Eli looked really hurt.

"Who ever it is, is really lucky" Said Eli.  
>"Thanks" I said.<br>"I think I should go now" Said Eli.  
>"Yeah, I think you should" I replied.<p>

Eli nodded and walked out. I had tears coming down my face because I lied to him. I had to do what's best

for Emma, the baby, and I.

Eli's pov:

Clare has a boyfriend. Understandable, she is drop dead sexy to me. I drove home and saw Adam and

Drew on my couch.

"So how did it go?" Asked Drew.  
>"She is dating someone" I replied taking a seat.<br>"Dude I'm sorry" Said Adam.  
>"Yeah, I waited to late" I replied.<p>

I heard giggling and than saw Fiona and Alli.

"So, are you dating?" Asked Alli.  
>"She has a boyfriend" I said bummed.<br>"No she doesn't" Said Alli.  
>"Yes she does" I said confused.<br>"Eli, we are her best friends, she's single" Said Fiona.  
>"She lied to me" I said.<br>"Yeah, probably because of her condition" Said Alli.

Fiona looked at her and Alli went wide eye and shut up.

"What condition?" I asked.  
>"What condition?" Asked Alli playing around.<br>"What condition?" I asked again this time pissed.  
>"She's pregnant with your baby" Said Fiona.<p>

I sat there shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

Eli's pov:

I looked at them.

"Why didn't she tell me!" I yelled hurt.  
>"Because she has a lot on her plate" Said Fiona.<p>

I ran out of my house and back to Clare's job. When I got there her assistant let me in again. I walked in to see her writing. I closed the door and locked it again.

"Your pregnant with my kid?" I said mad.

Clare looked up shock.

"Who told you I was pregnant?" Asked Clare.  
>"Fiona and Alli and not to mention you lied to me about having a boyfriend" I said more mad.<br>"Eli, calm down" Said Clare.  
>"Don't tell me that okay!" I shouted.<br>"Can you please stop and we can talk later" Said Clare.  
>"When?" I asked trying not to make a scene.<br>"When I m done work" Clare replied.  
>"Fine, I ll pick you up" I said.<br>"No, I took my car to work and I have to pick up Emma" Said Clare.  
>"Okay, meet at my house than" I said.<br>"Fine" Clare sighed.

I nodded and left. I walked out to my car and drove home.

Clare's pov:

Damn it Alli and Fiona. You can never trust them with anything. When I was done work I packed up my stuff and walked out to my car. I drove to Emma's school and picked her up. When she got into the car I drove home. When we got there Emma went straight for her homework. I started to make myself some lunch. My phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello" I said.  
>"Clare, where are you?" Asked Eli.<br>"Damn Eli let me eat first" I said.  
>"Okay, but what time should I expect you?" Asked Eli.<br>"An hour" I said.  
>"That's to long" Said Eli.<br>"Deal with it" I said hanging up.

I took a bite of my sandwich. When an hour passed my mom came over to watch Emma and I went to Eli's. This should be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Eli's pov:

It's been an hour since I last talked to Clare. I was a little nervous about having to talk to her tonight. I heard the doorbell ring and I answered it to see Clare.

"Come in" I said.

Clare walked in and turned to me.

"You wanted to talk" She said.  
>"Yes, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.<br>"Because I said I had a lot on my plate" Replied Clare.  
>"I no okay, but this isn't just your responsibility, it's mine to!" I shouted upset.<br>"Since when?" Asked Clare shouting back.  
>"Since I got you pregnant in the first place!" I shouted.<br>"Yeah well if you would have used a god damn condom I wouldn't have gotten pregnant" Clare said.  
>"You could of had been on birth control" I said.<br>"I was" Clare replied.  
>"Oh" I said not knowing what to say.<br>"Yeah" She replied.

We sat there looking at each other until I spoke up.

"I want to be apart of that baby's life" I said.  
>"No" Clare said walking to the door.<p>

I pulled her back and she hit my chest.

"It's not just your baby" I said.  
>"Fine" Said Clare.<p>

We looked at each other before we kissed. Clare wrapped her arms around my neck while mine found her waist. Clare pulled away.

"I love you" She said.  
>"I love you to" I replied.<p>

We kissed again and before we knew it we were having sex on my couch.


	10. Chapter 10

*3 months later*

Clare's pov:

I was already 6 months pregnant and I was getting bigger. After Eli and I went official we told the press about the baby and everything. Emma and I moved out of the apartment and into Eli's. We thought it would be better if we lived together instead of going back and forth all the time with the baby. Eli and I are currently at the doctors waiting to be called. Soon the woman came out.

"Clare Edwards" Said the woman.

Eli and I followed the lady to the back. We walked into room 10 and waited for the doctor. Soon my doctor came in.

"Hello Clare and Eli, I m a Hugh fan" Said Dr. Chris.  
>"Thank you" Said Eli.<br>"Okay, Clare I need you to lay down and lift your shirt up" Said Dr. Chris.

Eli looked pissed and I rolled my eyes. I did as I was told and Dr. Chris put the blue gel on me and rubbed it around with the monitor. Soon a baby came on the screen. Eli and I smiled.

"Congratulations, you are having a son" Said Dr. Chris.  
>"Thank you" I said.<br>"Yes, thank you" Eli said shaking his hand.  
>"Welcome" Replied Dr. Chris.<p>

Dr. Chris printed out the pictures and handed them to us. We walked out hand in hand. When we got outside we were surrounded by paparazzi.

"Eli, we heard you find out the gender of your baby, so what is it?" Asked one of the reporters.  
>"Clare and I are having a son" Said Eli grabbing my hand.<br>"Do you no what his name is going to be?" Asked the same reporter.  
>"Not yet" Said Eli walking and bringing me with him.<p>

The reporters kept throwing us questions but Eli just pulled me farther along. We got into the limo and drove away from the scene.

"I really hate reporters" Said Eli.  
>"Same here" I replied.<p>

Eli smirked at me and I smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11

Eli's pov:

Clare and I got back to my house and we thanked the baby sitter that my agent hired. Clare sat down and I looked at her.

"So what are we going to name our son?" I asked.  
>"How about you name him" Clare said with a smile.<br>"Are you sure?" I asked.  
>"Yes, but I want to name the middle name" Clare said.<br>"Deal" I smirked.

Clare and I kissed. The kiss was getting good until we were interrupted.

"Ew" Said Emma.

We looked at her and laughed.

"What can I do for you kiddo?" Asked Clare.  
>"Can you make me lunch, I m hungry?" Asked Emma with a smile.<br>"I can do that" I said with a smirk.  
>"Okay, thank you" Said Emma with a wider smile.<br>"What would you like?" I asked.  
>"Um can you make me some" She said thinking.<p>

I waited for an answer until she knew what she wanted.

"I would like some hot dogs" She said.  
>"What do you say?" Asked Clare looking at her.<br>"Please" Emma said with a smile.  
>"I would have settled without the please, but okay" I said with a smirk.<p>

I got up and went to the kitchen and put 10 hot dogs on the stove. I waited for the water to boil when one of my cooks came in.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, you should have told me, I would have made something" Said my one cook Jack.  
>"It's okay" I said.<br>"Are you sure?" He asked.  
>"Positive" I replied.<p>

He nodded and backed out of the kitchen. I sat there and I got drinks for Clare, Emma, and I. I got Emma and Clare cherry kool-aid and I got some coke. When the hot dogs started to boil I turned the stove off. I put hot dogs on rolls and put them on a big plate. I took it to the dinning room table and walked back into the kitchen to get the drinks. I took the drinks to the dinning room table to see Emma there. I put her drink in front of her.

"Clare, come eat" I said.  
>"Okay" She said walking over.<p>

Clare sat down and I gave her, her drink and I put mine down. Clare, Emma, and I dug in to the food. While I was eating I thought of the perfect name for mine and Clare's son.


	12. Chapter 12

Clare's pov:

When Emma, Eli, and I were done our lunch, Emma thanked Eli and ran to her room. I smiled and Eli looked at me.

"What?" I asked.  
>"Nothing" Said Eli.<p>

I nodded.

"Before I forget, I thought of the perfect boys name" Said Eli looking at me.  
>"What is it?" I asked excited.<br>"Alek Ian Goldsworthy" Eli smirked.  
>"I like it" I smiled.<br>"You better" Eli chuckled.

I giggled at his comment. We sat there just enjoying each other's embrace. Eli's cell started to ring and he answered it. Eli was on the phone for 10 minutes before he hung up and looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked.  
>"I just got a movie offer for the movie Zombie land" Said Eli.<br>"Eli! That is great, that is the one you wanted" I said with a smile.  
>"Yeah, but there is a problem" Said Eli looking down than looking at me.<br>"And that is?" I asked confused.  
>"I have to fly out to Atlanta Georgia and I will be there for 7 months" Said Eli.<p>

I sat there shocked. I was upset but I didn't let it show. I smiled.

"Eli, that is great and I think you should do it" I said.  
>"Clare, what about everything?" Asked Eli looking at me.<br>"Eli, this is what you do okay and I want you to do the movie" I said being supportive.  
>"Clare, I can't leave without you coming with me" Said Eli.<br>"You go and kick some ass" I said with a smile.  
>"Are you sure?" Asked Eli.<br>"Positive" I replied.

I knew Eli didn't want to do the movie but he had to. Eli has been talking about getting this role for 2 months and this is his chance. Eli looked at me and smirked. Eli picked up his phone and called who ever was directing it and said he will do the movie. Eli hung up and looked at me.

"I leave in 2 days" Said Eli.  
>"Than we better spend time together" I said with a smile.<p>

Eli nodded. I knew Eli wanted me to let him stay but this was his chance to be in the movie he wanted to be in the most, even if it meant leaving me and our son.

**A/N: What will Eli do. Review to find out. I updated too chapters because the first one was short.**


	13. Chapter 13

*2 days later*

Clare's pov:

Today was the day that Eli leaves to go to Georgia. I was trying not to cry in front of Eli. I was downstairs while Eli was upstairs finishing his last minute packing. Drew was going with him because he is filming a movie in Georgia but not the same one as Eli. Adam agreed to watch me while Eli was away. I heard Eli coming down the stairs.

"You all packed?" I asked.  
>"Yes" Said Eli.<br>"You'll do great, I promise" I said with a smile.  
>"Always do" Eli chuckled.<p>

I giggled.

"So this is it" Said Eli.  
>"Not forever" I said with a smile.<br>"I no" Eli sighed.  
>"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.<br>"No" Said Eli looking at me with tears in his eyes.  
>"It will be okay" I said hugging him.<p>

Eli griped my waist.

"I want you to call me when you go into labor" Said Eli.  
>"I will" I said trying not to cry.<p>

Eli pulled away to look at me.

"It hurts" Said Eli.  
>"What does?" I asked.<br>"Not being able to see my first born kid born" Said Eli letting his tears fall.  
>"Me to" I said.<p>

Eli nodded.

"When do you start filming?" I asked.  
>"3 days" Said Eli.<p>

I nodded. We heard a honk.

"That's Gary" Said Eli.  
>"Be safe" I said.<p>

Eli kissed me with so much passion. Eli pulled away and Gary his limo driver came in to take his bags. Eli gave me one more kiss than my stomach. Eli gave Emma a kiss on the forehead and waved to me. I waved back and Eli walked out the door and into his limo. The limo drove away and to the air port. I let my tears fall now. Emma came over to me trying to cheer me up but nothing. Emma and I sat there just staring into space.


	14. Chapter 14

Clare's pov:

It has been 2 days without Eli and I was lonely. I was sitting here bored as ever. Emma was at school and Eli was gone for 4 months. There was someone knocking on the door. I thought it was Alli. I opened it to see Adam.

"Hey" I said.  
>"Hey" Said Adam coming in.<br>"What are you doing here?" I asked knowing the answer.  
>"Came to watch you" Said Adam.<p>

Eli asked Adam to keep an eye on me just in case something bad happened or I went into labor.

"Right" I said.  
>"So, what were you doing when I wasn't here?" Asked Adam.<br>"Nothing" I said sitting on the chair.  
>"Bored?" Asked Adam.<br>"How'd you guess?" I asked with a smile.  
>"Lucky me I guess" Adam chuckled.<p>

I giggled.

"Yeah, I seriously was going to keep Emma home but I told her to go" I sighed.  
>"That's funny" Said Adam still chuckling.<br>"Seriously I was, Emma even said she would stay home but knowing her she would want to be home" I said laughing.

Adam and I sat there laughing and talking about random stuff. Adam left after 3 hours of making sure I was okay. Adam even picked Emma up from school and came home panting because apparently Adam had fans. Emma and I were eating dinner.

"Aunt Clare, it was totally funny right when Adam came into the school all these teenage girls that were picking up there sisters or brothers ran after him. But Adam out ran them and we ran to the limo" Said Emma laughing.  
>"Sounds like you had fun" I said with a smile.<br>"Yes I did, that was my laugh for the day" Emma smiled.

After we were done dinner, I took the plates to the sink and Emma walked upstairs for bed. I was about to go up to but the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened it to think it was Adam but I was dead wrong. I stood there shocked.

"Eli" I said.


	15. Chapter 15

Clare's pov:

I was still shocked to see Eli. I blinked my eyes to if I was dreaming but I wasn't.

"Hey beautiful" Said Eli with a smirk.  
>"Eli, your suppose to be in Georgia" I said.<br>"Yeah, but I can't miss the birth of our son" Said Eli.  
>"Eli you wanted this part so bad" I said feeling bad.<br>"Yeah, but your more important and when I told the director that I couldn't do it they called the second best performer who was not as good as me" Said Eli walking into the house.  
>"Who was that?" I asked.<br>"Jesse Eisenberg" Said Eli.  
>"You didn't have to do that for me" I said.<br>"Yes I did" Said Eli cupping my face.

Eli kissed me and I kissed back. I missed this so much. We were interrupted by Emma.

"Ew! Mom and dad" Said Emma.

We looked at her and she still had the disgust look on her face from seeing us kissing.

"Emma did you just call me mom?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, just like I called Eli dad" Said Emma sitting on the couch.<p>

We looked at each other and than her and she must have read our minds.

"I feel like you guys are my parents" Said Emma.  
>"We no" I said.<p>

Eli was thinking about something than looked at me.

"How about we adopt her?" Asked Eli looking at me.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"She just called you and I, mom and dad, why don't we make it that way" Said Eli.  
>"It's up to her" I said looking at Emma.<br>"Emma, would you like it if aunt Clare and I adopt you?" Asked Eli looking at Emma.  
>"I would like that! I see kids with either one parent or both" Said Emma.<br>"Okay, well go to bed and we will get everything situated for tomorrow" Said Eli.

She nodded and smiled and walked upstairs. Eli and I shut all the lights off and walked upstairs to the bedroom.

*Next day*

Eli and I just got done taking Emma to school. Now we were on our way to the court house to get adoption papers for Emma. I had everything I needed so they could give us the chance. When we got there we were taken back.

"Hello Clare and Eli, I am a Hugh fan" Said the man Gregg.  
>"Thank you" Said Eli.<br>"So you are here to adopt your god daughter?" Gregg asked looking at me.  
>"Yes I am" I said.<br>"It says here that her mother died a couple of days after given birth and the father is not around?" Asked the guy making sure.  
>"Yes, after Jenna died they asked him if he would step up and he said no, than they asked me since I was the god mother and I said I would do it and the father signed over the rights" I said.<br>"Can I see the paper?" Asked Gregg.

I pulled it out of the envelope I had with me and gave it to him. Gregg looked over it and got out papers.

"Okay, I will need both of your signatures here and here and than after I stamp it, Emma is legally yours" Said Gregg.

Eli and I both signed and we handed it to Gregg. Gregg stamped it.

"Emma is now your daughter" Said Gregg.  
>"Thank you, but I have a question?" I said.<br>"And what is that?" Asked Gregg.  
>"If the father just magically shows up and try s to take her-" I got cut off.<br>"He can't, you legally adopted Emma and he signed over the rights, he can't take her from you" Said Gregg.  
>"Can he take us to court?" Asked Eli.<br>"He can try, but right when the judge see's that he signed over the rights and you adopted his daughter the judge can't take you to court" Replied Gregg.

We thanked him and left. We were walking when I heard my name being called.

"Clare, is that you?" Asked a familiar voice.

I turned around to see someone I thought I would never see.

"K.C Guthrie" I said.


	16. Chapter 16

Clare's POV:

Eli looked at me confused. I just nodded my head telling him 'I will tell you later'. Eli nodded back.

"K.C, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am home visiting from college and wanted my mom to meet my fiancé" Said K.C with a smile.

"Who is your fiancé?" I asked.

"Marisol Lewis" Said K.C.

"Congratulations" I said.

K.C looked at Eli and did a double take.

"Your Eli Goldsworthy, I'm a big fan" Said K.C.

"Thanks" Said Eli.

"How do you no him?" Asked K.C.

"He's my boyfriend and the father to my baby" I said pointing to my stomach.

"Wow congratulations, where is Alli and Fiona?".

"Thanks and at home, they are dating Adam and Drew Torres" I said.

"Wow, lucky" Said K.C.

"Yup" I replied.

"Clare, can I ask you something?" Asked K.C.

"Yeah but can you make it quick, we have an appointment in a half hour" I lied.

"Oh yeah sure, my question is how is Emma doing?" Asked K.C.

"She is doing good" I said.

"Where is she?" Asked K.C.

"School" I said.

"Right" K.C replied.

"It was nice seeing you again but we should be going" I said.

"I will see you around" Said K.C.

I nodded and Eli and I said bye and got into Eli's car.

"Who was that?" Asked Eli.

"Emma's real dad" I said.

"Holy shit" Said Eli.

"Yup, that is why I lied saying we had an appointment" I replied.

"I no" smirked Eli.

I started to laugh.

"So do you no who his fiancé is?" Asked Eli.

"Yeah, she was a cheerleader back when I was at school she is a year older than me and before Jenna told K.C she was pregnant K.C started to cheat on Jenna with Marisol" I said.

"Damn, did Jenna no?" Asked Eli.

"Not until K.C dumped her than he told her everything" I said.

"Is that how you found out?" Asked Eli.

"No, Alli found out and told Fiona and I and when I told Jenna, Jenna didn't believe me but after he confessed she apologized".

Eli nodded understanding. We headed back to our mansion.


	17. Chapter 17

*Next day*

Clare's POV:

Emma is happy that Eli and I adopted her as our daughter. When she goes to school she tells her friends that her god mother and her god mother's boyfriend adopted her and she calls Eli and I mom and dad. I love to hear her call me that. I was at the dot sitting there when I saw K.C walk in. He spotted me and came over.

"Hey Clare" Said K.C.  
>"Hey" I said.<br>"Mind if I sit?" He asked.  
>"Go ahead" I said.<p>

K.C sat down.

"Did you bring Emma?" K.C asked.  
>"No" I said.<br>"Clare, I no this is sudden but I want to meet her and be there for her" Said K.C.  
>"You can't" I said.<br>"Why?" Asked K.C confused.  
>"Because one you signed over all your rights to me and two Eli and I adopted her" I replied.<br>"You did what?" K.C asked mad.  
>"Jenna would want that for her" I said.<br>"Jenna would want her daughter to be with the father" K.C said with anger.  
>"Really because you never wanted to be there before and when Jenna died they asked you if you wanted Emma and you said no so they came to me since I was the god mother and you signed over every right" I replied.<br>"So, she is still my daughter" K.C said.  
>"Not anymore and did you even read the paper you signed?" I asked.<br>"No, all I did was sign" Said K.C leaning back in his chair.  
>"Well if you read it, it said that I can make the decisions for Emma and if you asked to see her I can say yes or no and here is the important one, I can legally adopt her if I want" I said.<p>

K.C sat there looking upset.

"I'm sorry K.C" I said getting up and walking out of the dot. I was walking when I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Clare she is still my daughter" Growled K.C.  
>"Not anymore, you gave up all your rights" I spat back.<p>

K.C pushed me against the wall hard. I felt pain in my head. K.C griped my wrists but was pushed off me by Adam.

"What the hell dude?" Asked Adam.  
>"Adam Torres, I m a big fan" Said K.C.<br>"Don't change the subject, why would you do that to Clare?" Asked Adam.  
>"You no her?" Asked K.C.<br>"Yeah, she dates my best friend Eli Goldsworthy" Adam replied didn't I tell him that already.  
>"Right, forgot" K.C said.<p>

Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand and we walked to his car. I got in along with Adam. Adam drove off.

"Are you alright Clare?" Asked Adam concerned.  
>"Yeah" I said.<br>"When we get to the house go get ice" Said Adam.

I nodded. We got to Eli's and my house. The gate opened and closed behind us. Adam parked the car out in front and we walked through the front door. Eli saw us and smirked and I gave a weak smile.

"What's wrong Clare?" Asked Eli concerned.  
>"Clare I ll fill him in, you go get ice" Said Adam.<p>

I walked into the kitchen. I got ice and put it on my head. I heard Adam telling Eli what happened and I heard some glass break. Eli came in.

"Clare are you and Alek alright?" Asked Eli concerned.  
>"Yeah I just hit my head" I said.<br>"That bastard is dead" Said Eli looking at Adam.  
>"Eli no" I said.<br>"Why Clare, he hurt you?" Asked Adam.  
>"Because it's my fault" I said.<br>"How?" Asked Eli.

I told them everything that happened before I left the dot.

"Clare just because you adopted his kid that he did not want doesn't make it your fault" Said Adam.  
>"He's right" Replied Eli.<br>"Maybe" I said.

Adam left after talking to Eli and Eli and I talked. Soon Emma was home and we were a happy family. We will be even more happier when Alek is born.


	18. Chapter 18

Clare's POV:

I was sitting in the house waiting for Eli to come downstairs when my cell phone started to ring. I answered it.

"Hello" I said.  
>"I want to see my daughter" It sounded like K.C.<br>"Your not getting her, she is mine" I said pissed.  
>"She's still mine!" Yelled K.C.<p>

The phone was snatched out of my hand. I turned to see Eli.

"Listen here, Clare and I adopted Emma she is ours now" Eli said mad.  
>"Listen here movie star I don't give a damn what you say!" I heard K.C yell.<br>"Fuck you, you prick!" Eli yelled than hung up.

I looked at Eli amazed.

"Damn Eli" I said with a smile.  
>"What? He is a prick?" Said Eli.<br>"I thought it was hot" I said.  
>"Really?" Asked Eli.<p>

Eli griped my waist and to bring me closer.

"Yup" I smiled.

Eli and I kissed. Eli's hands started to go under my shirt but we were interrupted.

"Ew mommy and daddy" Said Emma.

We turned around and laughed.

"Sorry about that" I said.  
>"It's okay but is someone going to take me to school?" Asked Emma.<br>"Right, I will" said Eli.

Eli put on his shoes and Eli kissed me and left with Emma. While he was gone I was sitting here bored as every. It only takes 5 minutes to get to the school.

*20 minutes later*

Eli should have been home by now. I heard the front door open and close. Eli came in panting.

"What happened?" I asked.  
>"I got chased by fans" Said Eli.<p>

I started to giggle.

"It's not funny, then I started running 6 blocks before I remembered I brought the limo" Said Eli sitting next to me.

I laughed more.

"You think this is funny?" Said Eli.  
>"Yeah" I smiled.<br>"I love you" Said Eli.  
>"I love you to" I said back.<p>

We kissed then cuddled on the couch.


	19. Chapter 19

*2 months later*

Clare's POV:

I was 8 1/2 months pregnant. Eli and I have gotten even stronger then ever. K.C tried to take us to court but when the judge saw that he signed over all rights to me and that I adopted Emma the judge told K.C that she was legally mine now. K.C was so pissed off. I haven't heard from K.C since he went back to college to finish school. I only had 3 more weeks then it was time to give birth and I was scared as hell. I was in mine and Eli's bedroom when I heard the door open and close. I turned to see Eli. Eli has been really distant for about 2 weeks and I didn't no why.

"Hey Clare" Said Eli.  
>"Hey" I said.<p>

I walked into the bathroom to do my make up. Eli walked in.

"Can we talk?" Asked Eli he looked nervous.  
>"Yeah sure, what is it?" I asked confused.<p>

Eli was about to speak but the phone started to ring. Eli went to go answer it. Eli was on the phone for about 2 minutes and hung up. Eli walked back into the bathroom.

"Emma is sick, I ll pick her up" Said Eli.  
>"Okay" I said.<p>

Eli nodded. Eli walked to the door and turned back to me.

"When I get back I will tell you what I wanted to say" Said Eli.  
>"Okay" I said.<p>

Eli nodded and left. I waited until I heard the front door shut. When it did I called Alli. It rang a couple of times until she answered.

"Hey Clare" Said Alli.  
>"Hey" I sighed.<br>"What's wrong?" Asked Alli.  
>"I think Eli is going to break up with me" I said pacing.<br>"Why do you think that?" Asked Alli.  
>"Because he said he needed to talk, that only means one thing" I said.<br>"Clare you never no it could be a good thing" Said Alli.  
>"Maybe" I replied.<br>"I have to go, are you going to be alright?" Asked Alli.  
>"Yeah" I said.<br>"Bye" Said Alli.  
>"Bye" I sighed.<p>

I hung up the phone and waited for Eli to come home. Soon I heard the door open and close. I heard Emma coughing and I went to her room to see she looked really pale. Eli tucked her in and he turned to walk away when he saw me. I walked out of the room and Eli followed.

"What did you need to talk about?" I asked as I entered our room.

I looked at Eli and he was really nervous. Eli took my hands and we sat down on the little couch we have at the end of our bed.

"Do you love me?" Asked Eli.  
>"Yes" I said.<br>"Will you do something for me?" Asked Eli.  
>"Anything" I said.<br>"Will you marry me?" Eli pulled out a ring.

**A/N: I just had to leave it at a cliffhanger. I used the way Eli proposed to Clare I got it from a walk to remember. The next chapter is the last. Enjoy.**


End file.
